thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Subira's Birth". Plot (Many years past after the defeat of Zira, the sun was rising in the morning. Animals like elephants, zebras, birds (with many kind of species), meerkats (some of them from other colonies), warthogs, rhinos, and many more were coming to Pride Rock to see the presentation of Kiara and Kovu'a daughter, Subira. In Pride Rock, Rafiki was setting everything for Subira.) *Kiara: So Rafiki, are you ready now? *Rafiki: No. Not yet, i'm just planning to make sure that your daughter is okay. *Kovu: So it's mean that the Great Spirit is gonna see her? *Rafiki: Yes, like the Great Kings of the Past. I'm now ready to show the animals the lion cub you have. *Kiara: Sweet! (Outside, the Great Spirit shows up and Rafiki holds Subira up in the sky so the animals can see her and cheer. In the back, there is Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa watching the presentation. *Mody: Wooooooo! They got there daughter right now! *Timon: Well boys, as we get on the rock, we should see her and do not bother anyone on this pride. *Pumbaa: Yes sir. *Dacey: We agree. *Pumbaa: Is there a lot of cubs and babies around here? *Dacey: According to the Circle of Life, everything the light touches....belongs to someone else. *Timon: Dacey, we can't talk about it, we're going in right now *Dacey: Okay. *Mody: You bet. (As the screen fades black, the title shows "THE LION KING IV: SUBIRA'S BEGINNING", and fades back into Pride Rock which the presentation was over. After many months, Subira is seen outside playing with his friend, Jengo.) *Jengo: Tag your it! *Subira: You better catch me. (Kiara and Kovu are seen watching the kids) *Kiara: Kovu, do you mind if you could see Simba? I have to talk with Subira. *Kovu: Sure, i have to tell him the new rules we set up since Zira was killed in the battle. (After Kovu left to see Simba, Kiara went close to her daughter and Jengo) *Jengo: Kiara, i have to tell you something. *Subira: Ooh, it is a new pride coming? *Kiara: No, have you ever went to the Water Hole before? *Subira: No, what is the Water Hole? *Kiara: The Water Hole is like a lake but close to the dangerous place where the hyenas used to went until they are exiled by the king Simba. *Subira: What dangerous place? *Jengo: I don't know and i think, a evil lion lives here. *Kiara: It is the Elephant Graveyard. No one is allowed to go there and be safe on your journey. *Jengo: Kiara, can i travel with Subira please? *Kiara: Sure, but watch out for hyenas. *Jengo: Alright, let's go Subira. *Subira: You bet Jengo. (Subira and Jengo begin their journey after Kiara wave bye to them) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Subira's Beginning Chapters Category:Chapters